Tipping the Scales
by xoJaymexo
Summary: Esme's POV on when Edward leaves Bella. She has to watch as her life crumbles, and as her family slowly dissipates. What can she do?


**A/N: Ok, so this is my wonderful present to all of you:**

**Red4Roses: you are my BFFL!! And your story rocks… keep it up!**

**Ellie: where would I be without you? Oh, I know. ABLE TO ACTUALLY LISTEN TO WOMANIZER WITHOUT THE NEED TO DANCE TO IT! (we spent four hours making up a dance to that song…)**

**SharkWoman: you are silly, and a Twilight-hater, and a Naruto fanatic… how are you my friend? Just kidding… just kidding! Don't worry, you are going to get that HP fic soon… I hope. :D**

**Twilight-is-lovee: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!**

**Ok… I am done!! This is Esme's POV, when Edward leaves Bella. I wanted to get into someone else' head… lol.**

**Disclaimer: You have got to be kidding me. Do you know how much I want Twilight, and now you're just rubbing it in my face that I DON'T own it… **

**EPOV:**

"No… He's is making a mistake…" My daughter moaned, her head in her hands. I knew how hard this was for her, she was having to see everything that Edward and Bella were talking about. It hurt, just to see her heartbroken face.

Rather than watch her, I looked at my other daughter, my self-conceited daughter, who was vain, and petty, but loved with her whole heart, who would gladly give her life to save her soul-mate. She wasn't perfect, but she loved with everything she had, the only hard part was getting into her heart. Rosalie was sobbing, in her husband's arms. "Emmett! Stop him… please, stop him!" Emmett could only look at her helplessly, and hold her in his arms.

Emmett wasn't the smarted guy in the world, but he was loyal. He always tried to cheer you up, and he wouldn't give up on anything, no matter what. He loved as strongly as Rosalie, but it took less to get into his heart. He was the protector, there for everyone, no matter who they were. This was going to kill him, no pun intended, if it didn't end soon. He looked up at me, and then nodded his head to my second son, Jasper.

My poor Jasper. He was feeling awful, and because of that, everyone was. I wasn't going to lie, he had been the catalyst, but this had been coming. Edward was stubborn as a mule, and there was nothing any of us could do about this, except hope for the best. Jasper cradled his head in his hands, and sighed again, trying desperately to contain his emotions. My poor Jasper. It wasn't his fault he didn't have perfect self-control, in fact, his was amazing for what he had been through. He sighed again, and I briefly contemplated telling Alice to go comfort him.

Oh, right. Her visions. Alice got up in a flash, and went to Jasper, holding him in his arms. "It's ok, baby, it's ok." She crooned into his hair. He gave up being strong, and just wept, in her arms. It broke my heart to see him like that, for Jasper was always the strong one, the one who kept all of us together, who balanced us out. If he was unbalanced, what did that mean for the rest of us? If the scales tipped, what did that do to the ones whose well-being depended on the evenness?

The door slammed shut, and I jumped up. It was my husband, my other half, come from the hospital. He took a look at our faces, and then looked down at the ground. He hadn't truly believed that Edward would do this to Bella, that he would break her like this. Carlisle knew him better than anyone else in the world, but this still came as a surprise to him. He walked over towards me, and gathered me in his arms, holding me tight. Carlisle always knew just what to say, or do, to make me feel better.

I squeezed him back just as tight, and gazed around the room at my family. Two were missing, one for a while, the other forever. Little did I know that separating yourself from your soul mate would not help, it would only make it worse for yourself, and the people who care about you.

I got an inkling of that as Edward walked in, shoulders hunched, and eyes downcast. He looked awful, and it had only been an hour since he had broken his heart. "Edward…" Alice cried, reaching out towards him, showing him something with her mind. His face screwed up with pain, and he turned and bolted out the door. All of us turned to look at Alice, questioningly.

"I showed him Bella. Curled up in the ground shaking—and crying, and repeating five words. Can you guess them?" She started out soft, and gradually got angrier, and louder, until she was shouting. That shook me, Alice was always cheerful, always ready to smile for you. "He's gone, they all left me. Over, and over, and over again! I have never, not once in the 70 plus years I have been alive, thought of myself as a monster! But now, oh! I can hardly stand myself! I don't—I can't! Come on, Jas, we are going to go to Greenland… I can't do this!" She raced out the door, pulling Jasper along with her. Jasper gave us all a wan smile, and followed her. Seconds later we heard his car start up, and pull out of the driveway.

We sat there, stunned. They had left us. We sat there for God knows how long, taking it in. Alice and Jasper… they had left us. Suddenly, Rosalie stood up too, shaking with suppressed emotion. "I cant do this, I cant! Emmett… I wont live like this. Esme, Carlisle I'm so sorry, but this… is just too much. I love, and we'll miss you!" She raced out the door as Alice had, pulling along Emmett, but Emmett was with her, running with her.

I knew what they were trying to do, and I couldn't blame them. This house which was once so full of life, was empty, lacking the vitality that Alice brought to it, the tenaciousness that Rosalie gave, the joking that Emmett donated, the balance Jasper provided. It was lacking the steadfastness of Edward, and most of all, the life that Bella breathed into it. Our house was lacking us.

I knew, then, like I never had before, that my existence would never again be the same. My family would never again be the same. All because of one night, of one girl, and of one vampire, my life was slowly crumbling into darkness. I could only hope and pray that one day we would all come together again, laugh again, and be a family again. It is a law, after all, that when one thing happens, something else does as well. The scales may tip, but to go the other way, they must be balanced out. I had hope, that one day my family's scales would balance, and we would once again, come together. And until that day, I would always hope. I would always pray, and I would keep the faith. What else could I do?

**I hope I got Esme right… she was kinda hard! Anyway, happy birthday/new year! Enjoy this slightly depressing read… And please let me know if it was ok!**


End file.
